Wireless devices may be tested at a test station during manufacturing in order to ensure operation in accordance with various regulations and product safety requirements. In some cases, a testing process may be used to determine maximum settings for the wireless device, such as a maximum power level. However, some amount of uncertainty may be associated with the testing process. To help manage this uncertainty, the test station equipment may be periodically calibrated (e.g. once a day). However, the calibration process may be time-consuming, and also may itself include some level of uncertainty. Therefore, a maximum power level for a wireless device under test may be set at a lower level to compensate for the uncertainties in the testing and calibration processes.